Hai, Apa Kabar?
by kacang metal
Summary: Hai, apa kabar? Kau tidak melupakanku 'kan, selama di sana? Dan, apakah kau tahu seberapa besar rasa rindu yang selalu kupendam?/RnR? XD


(Hai, apa kabar? Kau tidak melupakanku 'kan, selama di sana?

-Takao Kazunari-).

Kurva tipis kembali Takao torehkan dalam wajahnya. Sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas A5 ia nodai dengan goresan tinta hitam yang tipis lalu dilipatnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Lensa obsidiannya mengerling ke kiri, mencari-cari amplop berwarna hijau tua yang dibuatnya pekan lalu.

"Hm, seandainya dia tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar merindukannya," gumamnya lirih yang kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa renyah. Amat renyah. Hingga terkadang tak sengaja mengigit lidahnya sendiri.

**Hai, Apa Kabar?**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING **: ooc, plot terlalu cepat sepertinya, klise, dan lain-lain.

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang. Saya tidak memungut keuntungan material sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_[Hei, apakah kau ingat diriku?]_

_Pipip. Pipip. Pipip._

"Ungh."

Satu erangan lolos dari celah bibir ranum Takao. Peluh telah menetes dan membasahi kaus serta selimutnya. Napasnya sedikit tersenggal, namun ia tak peduli. Matanya melirik lengan kirinya, yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanpa sadar.

Benar saja, Takao tahu bahwa kali ini lengan kirinya akan kembali terluka dengan luka yang semakin dalam. Ulah orang lain? Bukan, bukan. Kini Takao tinggal sendirian di rumah _mereka_, kecuali bila orang itu kembali. Lantas? Tentu saja Takao melukai lengannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Lagi-lagi, ia hanya dapat bergumam lirih. Bedanya, kali ini diakhiri dengan erangan yang cukup keras. Seiring dengan pisau yang kembali membentuk luka dalam pada lengan kirinya.

'Aku juga merindukanmu, Kazunari.'

Senyum tipis kembali terulas setelah otaknya tak sengaja memutar suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya. _Saking merindukannya, aku bahkan rela menjadi seorang masokhis_, batinnya.

_[Kalau kau ingat, mengapa tidak pernah menghubungiku walau hanya sekedar bertukar sapa?]_

"_Ohayou, _Takao-_kun_."

Merasa dipanggil dari sebelah kanan, lantas Takao menolehkan kepalanya. Ah, benar saja tebakannya. Tetangganya yang telah bersuami dengan Akashi Seijuurou tengah menyapanya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi bila bukan Kuroko—um, Akashi Tetsuya, maksud saya.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Tetsuya-_chan_~!"

Pada detik berikutnya, Takao hanya dapat bungkam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap berbicara dengan nada ceria seolah-olah tak terjadi _apapun _dalam hidupnya?

"Tumben sekali pagi-pagi. Akan mengirimkan surat _kepadanya _lagi, ya?"

Sadar bahwa Tetsuya telah memberinya satu pertanyaan, Takao menghentikan gerak giginya yang sedari tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini, satu cengiran sukses tergambar di wajah Takao. Bisa saja sosok datar di sampingnya ini menebak.

"Ahaha, tentu! Aku sudah libur mengirim selama seminggu karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaan."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Semoga suratmu kali ini akan dibalas _olehnya_, Takao-_kun_."

"Hehe, semoga. Kalau begitu, permisi."

_[Kau tahu, aku selalu menantimu untuk menghubungiku. Aku rindu.]_

_Spring_. Salah satu musim yang amat disukai oleh Takao Kazunari. Hanya pada musim inilah ia dapat melihat ribuan penghasil klorofil yang segar. _Serta mengingatkanku pada orang itu_.

"Takao_cchi_?"

"Ah, Kise! Tidak bersama Aomine?"

Sosok itu, mantan model berambut pirang yang kini mendapat pangkat sebagai pilot. Kise Ryouta, yang dikenal sebagai tunangan Aomine Daiki.

"Ah, iya. Aomine_cchi_ sangat sibuk hari ini. Karena aku bosan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kemari_ssu_."

"Begitu?"

"_Un_. Takao_cchi _sendiri bagaimana? Tumben juga melihatmu kemari_ssu_. Biasanya, kau selalu berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas besar yang penuh dengan sketsa ini dan itu. Dan lagi, kau punya proyek membangun jembatan dengan pemerintah, kan?"

Oh iya, lupa. Takao adalah seorang arsitek muda yang namanya tengah hangat dibicarakan oleh masyarakat setempat, lho.

"Hehe, hingga satu bulan kedepan pekerjaanku sedang kosong. Jadinya aku tidak bisa menyibukkan diri. Dan tentang masalah proyek jembatan, aku sudah mendapat ijin dari pemerintah untuk menundanya hingga _dia _pulang."

"Takao_cchi _sangat setia _kepadanya_, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut Takao amat retoris, hanya tawalah yang menjadi jawabannya, "Hehe, tentu."

Tangan kanan Kise menepuk bahu Takao pelan, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas dengan musim panas. _Senyum yang hangat dan menyejukkan, ya? Pantas saja Aomine tidak pernah melepaskan Kise begitu saja._

"Takao_cchi_, aku pamit dulu, ya? Kupikir, kini sudah waktunya untuk membuat makan malam_ssu_. Bahkan senja sudah mulai menghapus indahnya biru langit."

Takao pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan manik obsidiannya menatap senja yang menurutnya indah. Ah, bila dihitung-hitung, sudah mencapai angka lima dengan satuan jam ia berada di taman penuh pohon yang daunnya amat hijau ini.

"_Jaa_!"

Takao hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan sebelum Kise benar-benar lenyap dari lingkup pandangannya, lalu kembali menatap cerahnya senja.

_[Saking rindunya, aku rela menanti kepulanganmu selama limabelas tahun, lho.]_

(Hai, kau sehat, kan? Kemarin, aku melihat indahnya senja di taman dekat rumah kita. Seandainya saja, kau berada di sini bersamaku. Pasti kau akan menyesal bila menolak untuk melihatnya, hehe.

-Takao Kazunari-).

Satu kertas berwarna biru muda menjadi pilihan Takao untuk kali ini dan tinta putih yang menorehkan berbagai aksaranya. Dilipatnya kertas itu menjadi kira-kira empat bagian. Mata obsidiannya melirik pada pigura di samping kanannya. Dirinya kembali terbuai dalam memori lama yang menyakitkan.

_"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkanku ke negeri pemuja teh itu, kan?"_

_Suaranya lirih, amat lirih. Saking lirihnya, Takao harus mengulangnya agar dapat didengar oleh sosok di hadapannya._

_"Maaf, Kazunari. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menuruti kata _mereka _untuk pindah ke Inggris. Tapi..."_

_"Tapi apa?" tanya Takao. Ia amat berharap bahwa sosok di hadapannya tidak akan meninggalkannya seorang diri di Jepang._

_"Akan kuusahakan untuk terus menghubungimu, melalui _e-mail _maupun telepon."_

_"Bisakah... kuanggap sebagai janji?"_

_Sosok di hadapan Takao hanya bungkam setelah mendengar kata-kata 'janji'. Namun, akhirnya sosok itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya._

_"Aku tidak berani berjanji. Karena aku yakin, bahwa di Inggris nanti aku pasti akan amat sibuk. Tapi, semoga aku bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan khusus untukmu."_

"Kuusahakan, huh?" tawa renyah kembali diluncurkan oleh Takao hingga lidahnya tergigit. Mengaduh sejenak lalu dengan cepat ia melukiskan senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya. _Walau tersenyum, tapi tetap saja rupanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang amat dalam._

_"Kise, apa yang terjadi? Raut wajahmu amat kusut."_

_Sepasang obsidian milik Takao menatap Kise secara intens. Mulai dari ujung rambut lalu kaki jenjangnya, hingga perubahan raut wajahnya yang drastis._

_"T-Takao_cchi..."

_"Ya?"_

_"Takao_cchi _yang tabah, ya."_

_"...hah?Apa maksudmu, Kise?"_

_Kise menghela napas panjang, lalu memeluk Takao yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dari yang Takao rasakan, sepasang mata milik Kise yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya kini tengah meluncurkan satu hingga dua tetes air. Hal itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti untuk Takao bahwa Kise tengah menangis saat memeluknya. Bahkan, isakannya membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di taman penuh pohon ini melirik iba kepada mereka._

_"K-kudengar, pesawat yang _membawanya _ke Inggris menghilang di tengah hujan lebat. Dan setelah ditemukan, seluruh korbannya dinyatakan menghilang."_

_Takao amat tahu, bahwa Kise belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Awalnya, Takao ingin mencegah Kise untuk menyelesaikannya. Namun, tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga bibirnya tak dapat digerakkan. Bahkan, Takao tak dapat mencegah air mata yang lolos begitu saja dari indra penglihatannya._

_"Termasuk _dia_, Takao_cchi_."_

_Dan detik berikutnya, Takao tak henti-hentinya terisak dan memanggil _namanya.

Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian tak dirasa air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya setelah limabelas tahun menyembunyikan dirinya. _Walau hanya mengingat barang sekilas saja, rasanya tetap menyakitkan, ya?_

_[Dan selama limabelas tahun ini aku percaya, bahwa _dirimu _masih bernapas dan bernyawa di sana. Aku percaya.]_

"Takao_chin_~"

"Eh?" Takao membulatkan matanya setelah membuka pintu yang di baliknya menampakkan sosok Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya. Tumben sekali pasangan bak ibu dan anak ini berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Takao-_san_. Maaf kami melakukan kunjungan mendadak."

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa." Setelah tenggelam dalam kecanggungan, Takao tertawa lirih dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal."Silakan masuk."

"_Hai'."_

Takao segera membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu semakin lebar agar Murasakibara dan Himuro dapat masuk.

"Omong-omong, tumben sekali kalian kemari. Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang amat penting," ujar Takao basa-basi, berusaha mengurangi rasa canggung yang memakan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, tak begitu penting, sih. Kami hanya ingin memberi Takao_chin _kue."

Setelah mendengar rentetan kata yang diucapkan Murasakibara, lagi-lagi Takao hanya membulatkan kedua obsidiannya. Memberi roti, katanya? Seingatnya, ulang tahunnya masih bulan depan.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran sang _hawk eye _di hadapannya, Himuro tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya secara lembut. "Kebetulan, hari ini kami membuat kue terlalu banyak."

"Jadi, kami ingin membaginya kepada Takao_chin_," sahut Murasakibara dan menyodorkan satu kotak kue berukuran cukup besar kepada Takao.

Rasanya, Takao ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin setelah mendengar alasan simple namun masuk akal yang dilontarkan oleh Murasakibara dan Himuro. Namun, tentu saja tak akan Takao lakukan.

"O-oh, begitu?" tanya Takao yang kemudian diiringi tawa lirih. Tangannya bergerak ke depan, lalu meraih kotak kue pemberian Murasakibara. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak. Kupikir, kue dengan ukuran sebesar ini sudah cukup untuk bahan makananku seorang diri selama sebulan, hehe."

Mendengarnya, Himuro hanya tersenyum dan kembali menepuk pelan bahu Takao. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Oh, dan tentunya kami juga turut berharap agar _dia _benar-benar kembali agar dapat membantumu menghabiskan kue itu."

"_Jaa_, Takao_chin_~ Biar kami yang menutup pintunya."

_BLAM!_

_Yah, tampaknya kue ini pun harus kubagikan ke keluarga Akashi juga…_

_[Dan aku juga amat percaya, bahwa kau akan kembali lagi kemari, di sisiku, dan lalu memelukku hingga kita terpejam bersama. Bahkan, hingga sang surya telah menyambut kita di luar sana.]_

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Permisi."

"Sebentar, ya~"

Derap kaki Takao terdengar sangat berat saat menuruni satu per satu anak tangga berlapiskan karpet merah _maroon_. Yah, salahkan sifat masokhis yang menyerangnya hingga berakhir dengan luka dalam pada betisnya. Sungguh sakit rasanya bila ia berjalan.

Setelah bersusah payah menuruni anak tangga, Takao segera berlari kecil dan menggapai daun pintu, lalu membukanya. Oh, rupanya Akashi Tetsuya tengah mengunjunginya.

"Oh, Tetsuya-_chan_! Tumben kemari. Ada apa?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dari Takao, Tetsuya hanya mengatupkan bibirnya dan menyerahkan amplop berwarna hijau tua yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat.

"Kupikir, surat ini ditunjukkan kepadamu. Karena alamat yang tertera adalah milikmu. Silakan diambil."

Kedua iris obsidiannya menatap tajam dan intens pada amplop berwarna hijau tua yang menuliskan alamat rumahnya dengan tulisan bak ceker ayam. Rasanya, ia kenal dengan bentuk tulisan itu. Tangannya bergerak ke depan, lalu mengambil surat itu dari tangan Tetsuya. Kira-kira, dari siapa, ya?

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu," dan kemudian, Tetsuya menghilang begitu saja sebelum Takao mengucapkan salam padanya.

"Eh? Cepat sekali menghilangnya."

Takao hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu berjalan kembali menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan. Walau bila diperhatikan, Takao setengah merangkak, sih.

Berkali-kali Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan sakit yang menyerang betisnya saat menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Setelah berjuang menaiki duapuluh delapan anak tangga, Takao segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan surat yang diberikan Tetsuya.

_(Kepada : Takao Kazunari.)_

Cukup peka dengan keanehan pada amplop hijau tua itu, sepasang matanya menyipit. Apa-apaan ini? Hanya tertulis nama lengkap serta alamatnya?

Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian segera saja ia menyobek ujung kertas itu dan berhati-hati agar dalamnya tidak rusak.

Ditariknya kertas hijau muda berukuran A5 yang hanya dilipat menjadi dua bagian. Takao bersyukur memiliki mata yang tajam, sehingga ia bisa melihat tulisan dengan tinta tipis sekalipun.

_(Aku mengingatmu, maka janganlah menangis setelah membaca surat ini. Oh, jangan kunci pintu kamarmu juga.)_

Lagi-lagi, Takao hanya menyipitkan matanya setelah membaca pesan tersembunyi dari sang penulis. _Apa maksudnya, sih?_ Akhirnya dengan menepiskan rasa penasaran terhadap pesan tersembunyi itu, Takao segera membuka kertas hijau muda yang tengah digenggamnya hingga menampakkan deretan aksara di sana.

_(Kalau kau bisa memecahkan kode ini, kupastikan kau akan mendapat kejutan yang sepadan. Ah, kau 'kan, memiliki hobi menulis cerita walau pekerjaanmu adalah arsitek. Pasti kau dapat memecahkan kode ini dengan mudah. Persiapkan kertas agar dapat menjawabnya. Oh, jangan lupakan pena kesayanganmu juga.)_

Takao mengerang saat lagi-lagi sang penulis mengajaknya bermain, bukan langsung memberi informasi _to the point _pada suratnya. Dengan berat hati, Takao mengambil kertas seadanya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Oh, tak lupa ia mengambil pena.

_(Ada seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa ia akan pergi jauh hingga menyebrangi benua. Awalnya, aku menganggapnya sebagai lelucon murahan dan akhirnya kutertawakan. Namun, setelah menangkap wajah seriusnya, seketika aku bungkam. Hingga akhirnya, ia benar-benar pergi dari sisiku. Tak ada kabar. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan kembali darinya. Bagaikan dirinya telah benar-benar lenyap dari tempat kita berpijak.)_

Baru satu paragraf yang dibaca, dapat Takao rasakan bahwa kedua matanya amat panas. Padahal, cuaca saat ini bisa dikatakan lumayan dingin. Lebih memilih untuk kembali membaca, Takao menepis rasa panas pada sepasang obsidiannya.

_(Hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku masih bersedia untuk menyambutnya pulang. Bila dihitung, sudah sepuluh tahun lebih aku menantinya. Dan suatu hari, aku mendapat kabar yang menurutku amat menggembirakan. Temannya berkata, bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku menantinya di balik pintu mahoni ini. Hingga suatu hari, kudengar suara ketukan saat pagi buta. Awalnya, aku ingin merutuki sang pelaku ketukan dan berkata bahwa sekarang matahari pun belum terlihat. Namun, semua keinginanku lenyap sudah setelah bertemu dengan pelakunya. Sosok itu tersenyum dan berkata, "…"_

_Bisakah kau mengisi dialog yang kosong? Aku kehabisan ide. Oh, kalau bisa kau tuliskan jawabanmu dan segera berlari menuju pintu kamar._

_Tertanda,_

_Furūtsu__.)_

Furūtsu? Pseudonim, ya? Sang penulis rupanya sok misterius juga. Menghiraukan nama yang dipakai sang penulis, Takao segera menuliskan jawabannya dengan tangan bergetar. Kedua obsidiannya telah mengalirkan cairan bening yang hingga sekarang tak dapat berhenti.

Setelah satu menit dan belum dapat menulislan jawabanya, Takao meninggalkan kertas dan penanya di atas ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Takao meraih daun pintu kamarnya dan segera saja dibukanya dengan lebar.

"Kau payah, Kazunari. Bahkan menulis jawaban simpel seperti itu saja tidak bisa."

_Suara ini, sosok tegap yang amat dirindukannya..._

Menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian cairan bening semakin mengalir deras dari kedua obsidiannya. Pertahanan kakinya yang telah dibentuk agar tidak roboh, seketika runtuh dan jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri di hapadapannya. _Sosok yang telah dinantikannya selama limabelas tahun._

"Aku pulang, Kazunari."

"Selamat datang kembali, Shin-_chan_!"

_[Kupikir, kau sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku dan hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman. Namun, kau ini benar-benar licik ya, hingga membuatku menanti lama.]_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

Hai! *lirik jam dulu* oke, saya memang harusnya bikin cerpen untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia. Hanya saja, tangan saya gatel untuk nge_publish_ fic yang udah berjamur di hape ini, muehehe. Yaudah deh. Baiklah, saya harap kalian bersedia me-review fic abal ini x"D atau mungkin fav, pujian, bahkan flame sekalipun akan saya terima kok :3

Salam peluk,

Kacang Metal


End file.
